Ombre et lumière
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Taguchi Junnosuke et Koyama Keiichiro sont les propriétaires d'une boutique d'articles de décoration qu'ils font eux-mêmes à partir d'objets chinés chez les particuliers de Chigasaki. Un jour, ils viennent chez un coréen du nom de Kim Hyun Joong pour affaires... Pairing : KoyaGuchi


Avec aisance, Junno fit passer son poids de son lit à son fauteuil et roula rapidement hors de sa chambre, vers la porte d'entrée à laquelle on avait frappé. Il savait déjà qui c'était, parce que c'était la même chose toutes les semaines depuis trois ans.

- Salut Keii, salua-t-il son meilleur ami.

- Salut Ju'. Prêt pour notre virée ?

Junno éclata de rire.

- Non, tu es arrivé trop tôt, j'étais...

- encore en train de dormir je parie. T'es vraiment une marmotte.

- Oiiii. Bon ben entre, je prends une douche et on y va.

- Ok. Grouille, ne.

- Oui oui.

Le plus jeune des deux fit pivoter son engin et fila jusqu'à la salle de bain.

On aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'un jeune homme de vingt-six ans seulement soit désespéré d'être cloué dans un fauteuil roulant, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Comment aurait-il pu être désespéré alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'usage de ses jambes ? Ce fauteuil était son quotidien depuis sa petite enfance, il faisait partie de lui au même titre que ses bras ou sa tête. C'est pourquoi ce handicap n'empêchait pas le jeune homme d'avoir un caractère heureux et toujours positif quoi qu'il arrive. Il connaissait Koyama depuis l'école primaire où Keiichiro avait été le seul à refuser de remarquer le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis. Depuis, du plus loin qu'il s'en souvenait, ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés d'une semelle, au point que pendant toute leur scolarité, on les avait surnommés "les siamois".

Cette virée dont parlait son ami, c'était celle, hebdomadaire, qu'ils faisaient chez les gens du quartier et d'ailleurs, pour trouver les objets qu'ils allaient transformer et vendre dans leur boutique, car tous deux étaient très habiles de leurs mains et tout ce qu'ils touchaient se transformait en or. Depuis que "ombre et lumière", leur boutique de décoration d'intérieur DIY, avait ouvert, leur carnet de commandes ne désemplissait pas, même si les débuts avaient été plutôt laborieux. Les gens, conquis par la beauté des deux jeunes gens, l'indéfectible sourire de Junno et l'amabilité sans faille de Keiichiro, leur vendaient pour une bouchée de pain les objets visés par les deux jeunes entrepreneurs. Leur camionnette achetée d'occasion regorgeait donc toutes les semaines des trésors qu'ils avaient dénichés : vases anciens, chandeliers et bougeoirs, miroirs d'un autre temps, tableaux divers... Entre leurs mains, tous ces objets devenus désuets se voyaient offrir une seconde vie. Et il leur suffisait souvent de peu pour arriver à ce résultat : un peu de peinture blanche, quelques rubans ou perles... Leurs créations, d'une exquise finesse, séduisaient les clientes de tous horizons, stupéfaites qu'elles soient produites par des hommes et en général, elles revenaient. Ils avaient donc une clientèle fidèle.

Dans la salle de bain, après s'être débarrassé de son boxer, Junno ouvrit la porte étanche de sa baignoire sabot spécialement conçue, se glissa à l'intérieur et, tout en se lavant, réfléchit au nouveau "fournisseur" qu'ils allaient voir ce jour-là. A ce qu'il avait comprit, c'était un coréen récemment installé à Chigasaki, dans une maison ancienne plutôt encombrée et qui souhaitait se débarrasser de tout ce qu'il y avait dans son grenier. Il avait entendu parler d'eux et les avait contactés par mail pour leur demander, en très bon japonais (chose rare pour un gaijin), de venir voir si quelque chose les intéressait avant qu'il jette tout. L'homme ne voulait même pas d'argent, il souhaitait simplement se sentir enfin chez lui dans cet endroit qui avait appartenu à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ju', tu t'es noyé ? fit plaisamment la voix de Koyama à travers la porte, le tirant de ses pensées.

- Presque ! répondit l'interpellé en riant. Laisse-moi dix minutes et j'arrive.

Sur ces mots, il se dépêcha de se hisser sur le siège plastique prévu à cet effet juste à coté de la baignoire et se sécha avant de s'habiller, passant un simple baggy et un t-shirt par dessus son boxer. Il transféra ensuite son poids sur son fauteuil, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de rejoindre son ami.

- Enfin, tu en as mis un temps. Une vraie fille.

- N'importe quoi, rigola le concerné.

- Tes cheveux sont encore mouillés, Ju'. Tu ne sens pas l'eau qui te coule dans le cou ? Tu vas vraiment finir par choper la crève à force.

Sans laisser à son ami le temps de dire ouf, Keiichiro entra dans la salle de bain et en ressortit avec une serviette, qu'il passa immédiatement dans les beaux cheveux mi longs de son ami.

- Mou, Keii, tu fais des nœuds là...

- Et ben on les démêlera, c'est tout. Mais je veux pas que tu tombe malade.

- Tu sais bien que je suis jamais malade.

C'était vrai. En dehors de ses jambes qui ne fonctionnaient pas, Junno était doté d'une santé de fer et jouissait d'un système immunitaire plus que performant qui l'avaient toujours empêché d'attraper plus grave qu'un rhume, qui avait été neutralisé tout seul en à peine trois jours. En outre, il était presque totalement insensible au froid, ce qui expliquait qu'il puisse rester en t-shirt même lorsque le thermomètre approchait les cinq/dix degrés. Sa famille et ses amis passaient leur temps à lui répéter de se couvrir, ce à quoi il répondait systématiquement qu'il n'avait pas froid. Cette constitution ultra robuste avait épargné bien des tracas à ses parents lorsqu'il était enfant et adolescent mais, des années plus tard, Keiichiro avait beau très bien savoir tout cela, ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'en faire pour lui.

- Bon allez on y va, sinon on va être en retard et je pense que Kim-san a autre chose à faire que nous attendre.

Tous deux quittèrent donc l'appartement puis, comme chaque jour, Koyama aida son ami à prendre place sur le siège passager, avant de plier son fauteuil et de le mettre à l'arrière.

En quelques minutes, le duo arriva devant la maison en question. Il s'agissait effectivement d'un bâtiment ancien, voire vieillot, dont la façade défraîchie et couverte de reste de lierre mort depuis des années, avait bien besoin d'un coup de neuf.

Une fois Junno réinstallé dans son fauteuil, lui et Keiichiro allèrent sonner à la porte et le bruit sonna comme un glas.

- Bah dis donc il va avoir du boulot, le pauvre Kim-san, fit remarquer Koyama. Si l'intérieur ressemble à l'extérieur, je ne voudrais pas être à sa place. Déjà que ça a pas du être simple pour lui d'acheter une maison en étant gaijin…

- Ca, on a du lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Ce trait d'humour le fit s'esclaffer et amena un sourire aux lèvres de Keiichiro. Son ami était toujours prêt à faire de l'autodérision à propos de son fauteuil.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le propriétaire de la maison, qui devait avoir sensiblement le même âge qu'eux. Un peu plus jeune peut-être.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama joyeusement Junno à son habitude. Je suis Taguchi Junnosuke. Et voilà Koyama Keiichiro.

Un simple sourire accueillit cette présentation pour le moins enthousiaste et le coréen s'effaça pour les laisser entrer, sans marquer la moindre surprise en découvrant que l'un des deux hommes qui lui faisaient face était handicapé.

- Les objets sont dans votre grenier, c'est ça ? demanda Keiichiro.

Mais au lieu de lui répondre, à la grande surprise des deux amis, le coréen sortit un stylo et un carnet de sa poche, puis y inscrivit quelque chose, avant de le tourner vers eux.

"Je suis désolé de ne pas vous répondre de vive voix, mais je ne parle plus depuis des années. Oui, Koyama-san, la majeure partie se trouve dans le grenier, mais il y en a partout dans la maison en fait. C'est un peu étouffant, j'ai l'impression d'être un simple locataire dans ma propre maison."

- Ca se comprend très bien, répondit Keiichiro en éludant la partie personnelle de la réponse. Votre japonais est très bon, au passage.

Un autre sourire lui répondit, puis l'homme griffonna de nouveau.

"Je vous accompagne en haut. Taguchi-san, je vous laisse regarder ce qui se trouve en bas. Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas compris que vous étiez..."

- Grand ? Fort ? Habile de mes mains ? énuméra Junno avec bonne humeur.

- "... en fauteuil..."

- Ah oui. J'oublie toujours ce détail, rigola Junno. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Montez avec Keii, je serais très bien en bas.

La désinvolture avec laquelle son visiteur monté sur roues traitait un handicap si visible et... handicapant, plongea Hyun Joong dans un abime de perplexité. Lorsque lui-même avait perdu sa voix, au plus fort de sa popularité de chanteur, il l'avait très mal vécu. Il en avait voulu au monde entier, s'était totalement refermé, replié sur lui-même au point de finir par perdre le peu d'amis qu'il avait. Il avait mis des mois avant d'accepter que sa prometteuse carrière en Corée était terminée et encore d'autres mois avant de se décider à réagir. Le temps s'écoulant sans le moindre changement, il avait décidé de quitter définitivement son pays pour commencer une nouvelle vie au Japon. Il avait donc cherché sur internet une maison à acheter... et s'était heurté à un mur. Les japonais étaient apparemment plus que frileux à l'idée de laisser un étranger acheter un bien immobilier chez eux. Il avait fallu un bras de fer de plusieurs mois pour obtenir ce droit. Et malgré les garanties financières plus que conséquentes qu'apportait l'ancienne idole, on ne lui avait accordé qu'à contrecœur la possibilité d'acquérir cette vieille bâtisse, à la périphérie de la ville, qui avait appartenu à une vieille dame décédée sans héritiers. Il y vivait depuis maintenant quelques semaines, mais ne s'y sentait pas à sa place car le souvenir de la disparue restait omniprésent. Il avait donc décidé de faire appel aux gérants de cette boutique très appréciée en ville. En ignorant que l'un d'eux était cloué dans un fauteuil roulant. Mais étant donné son visage souriant, son état ne semblait pas lui poser le moindre problème. Il avait l'air de bien le vivre.

Hyun Joong sourit à Junno et s'éloigna avec son ami valide.

Pendant ce temps, avec le sens de l'observation dicté par l'habitude, Junno fit soigneusement le tour du salon-salle à manger dont le papier-peint jauni présentait des motifs à fleurs d'un autre temps. De hideux bibelots en tout genre jonchaient des meubles imposants au style suranné, qui n'avaient pas du voir de chiffon depuis longtemps si on en jugeait par l'épaisse couche de poussière qui les couvrait. Aucun des objets de mauvais goût qu'il voyait n'était exploitable pour eux. Même avec beaucoup d'imagination, il se voyait mal transformer une assiette "décorative", un animal en coquillages ou autre joyeuseté du genre en quoi que ce soit d'artistique et il doutait fort que son meilleur ami en soit davantage capable. Restait à espérer que le grenier recelait des trésors, car la pièce principale était décevante.

Junno n'avait guère d'espoir, mais par acquis de conscience, il passa tout de même dans la cuisine. Il avait saisi et observait un broc en cuivre en se demandant s'il pourrait en tirer quelque chose, quand la voix de Keiichiro se fit entendre.

- Ju' ! Viens onegai, on a besoin de tes bras en bas !

- Wakatta ! J'arrive !

Il reposa l'objet en secouant la tête. Non, il n'y avait rien de décoratif dans cette chose. Même repeinte et agrémentée de décorations, elle resterait toujours aussi laide.

Il se propulsa alors vers le couloir qui menait à l'escalier.

- T'as trouvé des trucs utilisables ? Parce que moi en bas rien.

- Oui plutôt. On va faire la chaîne. Kim-san reste dans le grenier et me fait passer ce que j'ai mis de côté et je te les passe, ok ?

- Ca marche.

La chaîne se mit donc en place et, bientôt, ce fut un véritable ballet de miroirs aux cadres travaillés, de chandeliers en étain, de délicats soliflores en porcelaine... De vraies merveilles entreposées dans un grenier au profit de gadgets attrape-touristes qui étaient le summum du mauvais goût. Comment pouvait-on préférer un baromètre en plâtre décoré de dauphins bleu pailleté, à l'un de ces globes de verre délicatement gravé renfermant une pendule ancienne ? C'était incompréhensible pour Junno. Et aussi certainement pour Koyama.

Il fallut une bonne demie heure pour que le flot d'objets d'art se tarisse, laissant le jeune homme au milieu d'une véritable marée. Ils avaient là de la matière première pour des semaines. Du coup, ça le gênait un peu de ne pas dédommager leur bienfaiteur.

- Kim-san, vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir qu'on vous achète tous ces objets ? Ca ne nous pose pas de problème, vous savez.

Le coréen secoua la tête en souriant et écrivit :

"Certain. Vraiment vous me rendez un grand service en me débarrassant de tout ce bric à brac. Alors si en plus il vous est utile, tout le monde y trouve son compte. Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent. Tout ce que je veux, c'est jeter tout ce que contient cette maison et en faire enfin MA maison."

- Ca se comprend très bien. D'ailleurs si vous avez besoin d'aide...

- C'est vrai, on sera ravis de vous aider.

Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre de ses visiteurs et un grand sourire absolument adorable fleurit sur ses lèvres.

"Avec le plus grand plaisir. Je ne connais personne au Japon, alors j'aurais probablement tout fait moi-même, ce qui aurait pris un temps fou. En fait... vous êtes les premiers à m'adresser la parole depuis mon emménagement. La présence d'un étranger dans le voisinage ne doit pas plaire..."

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'empathie dont faisait toujours preuve Junno s'exprime.

- Ben maintenant tu nous connais nous ! s'exclama-t-il en le tutoyant brusquement. Keii et moi on sera tes premiers amis !

- Et je suis prêt à parier que tu t'en feras vite d'autres, ajouta Koyama en l'imitant. Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans la vie avant de venir dans ce coin perdu du Japon ?

A ces mots, le beau sourire de Hyun Joong s'évanouit et il baissa la tête pour écrire :

"J'étais chanteur... Idole si vous connaissez le mot..."

- Oh... je suis désolé, répondit Keiichiro, lui aussi toujours plein de compassion pour les malheurs d'autrui. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Avec ta voix je veux dire.

"Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler. Désolé."

- Hé vous faites un concours d'excuses ? demanda Junno, toujours prêt à rire même dans les situations qui ne s'y prêtaient pas. Je peux participer ?

Il parvenait ainsi à tout dédramatiser plutôt facilement et entraînait les autres, effaçant la tristesse. Cette fois encore, l'astuce fonctionna et le sourire du coréen revint.

- On va ramener tout ça à l'atelier, déclara Junno. Tu veux nous accompagner ? Tu verras le magasin comme ça.

"Avec plaisir. Vous êtes plutôt connus en ville. Ca fait longtemps que vous l'avez ouvert ?"

- Trois ans, répondit Koyama.

"Et ça marche bien ?"

- On a une bonne clientèle oui.

- Au fait, qu'est ce que tu fais depuis que tu es au Japon ?

Un soupir passa les lèvres de Hyun Joong et il écrivit sa réponse.

"Rien. Toutes les offres d'emploi que je trouve, me sont finalement refusées quand les gens comprennent que je suis coréen."

Les deux associés échangèrent un regard et hochèrent imperceptiblement la tête : ils avaient pensé à la même chose.

- Bah écoute… notre carnet de commandes est plein et à deux, on commence à avoir du mal à tenir les délais, alors on aurait besoin d'une personne supplémentaire. Si ça t'intéresse…

Hyun Joong écarquilla les yeux et son regard passa de l'un à l'autre, avant qu'il écrive à la hâte :

"Mais vous redécorez bien tous ces objets, non ? Je n'ai aucune compétence en la matière, je risque de ruiner votre travail et de vous faire perdre des clients…"

Un éclat de rire de Junno accueillit ses inquiétudes.

- Avant de courir, il faut savoir marcher, Hyun, dit-il en utilisant le premier de ses prénoms. On ne va pas te lâcher comme ça dans l'atelier, on va te former, ne t'en fais pas.

"Alors c'est vrai, vous voulez bien de moi ?"

- Puisqu'on te le dit, sourit Koyama.

"Junnosuke, Keiichiro… merci…"

- Alors non, pour commencer, moi c'est Junno et lui c'est Keii. Je t'appelle bien Hyun, alors pas besoin d'être si formel.

- Surtout qu'on va passer notre temps tous les trois.

A partir de ce jour, le trio devint absolument inséparable et le fait que leur nouvel ami ne parle pas ne paraissait poser de problème ni à Junno, ni à Keiichiro. Hyun était un élève studieux et appliqué, qui retenait tout rapidement, sûrement grâce à son passé de chanteur.

Après quatre mois de formation, régulièrement interrompue par les passages chez Hyun Joong pour l'aider à vider, puis redécorer et meubler sa maison, les propriétaires de la boutique décidèrent qu'il était temps de lui donner un premier défi. Ils sélectionnèrent donc pour lui l'un des objets qu'ils avaient trouvé chez lui : un miroir au cadre en bois travaillé peint en doré.

S'approchant de lui, Junno le posa sur le carnet placé devant leur cadet et Hyun Joong regarda son ami sans comprendre.

- Il est temps de voir de quoi tu es capable quand tu es libre de tes mouvements. Ce miroir attend une nouvelle vie. Keii et moi, on a décidé de te la confier.

Incrédule, le plus jeune du trio observa ses aînés, puis prit son calepin et écrivit :

"Vous voulez que je me charge de la transformation ? Mais je ne suis pas prêt, c'est de la folie !"

- On pense que tu l'es, répondit Keiichiro. Les techniques, tu les as toutes retenues et parfaitement appliquées jusqu'ici, rétorqua Koyama dans un sourire.

- Aie un peu plus confiance en toi. Tu connais le style de nos créations, alors on sait que tu peux y arriver et réaliser quelque chose de magnifique. Prends ton envol, petit oiseau.

La confiance que ses amis plaçaient en lui était si grande, que Hyun Joong sentit soudain une terrible pression peser sur ses épaules. Ils étaient les seuls à lui avoir tendu la main, à avoir cru en lui quand tous le rejetaient à cause de son statut d'étranger. Il n'avait pas le droit de les décevoir. Il n'avait pas le droit de décevoir Junno, à qui il s'attachait chaque jour un peu plus. Jamais il n'avait connu quelqu'un comme lui, aussi positif, enjoué, prêt à aider les autres et à voir le meilleur en eux. Pour lui qui avait évolué plusieurs années dans le monde du spectacle, que jalousies, trahisons et coups de couteau dans le dos avaient rendu blasé de tout, la relative innocence et la fraîcheur de son aîné étaient comme un baume apaisant sur les cicatrices que lui avaient laissées la vie. Il le réconciliait un peu avec le monde.

"Qu'est ce que je peux utiliser ?"

- Tout ce que tu veux, répondit Koyama. Ne te bride pas.

- Tu connais notre devise : imagination et créativité n'ont d'autres limites que celles qu'on leur fixe, ajouta Junno. Alors sois créatif.

Le cadet hocha la tête, reprit son carnet, tourna la page et dessina rapidement le miroir tel quel, avant de se mettre à réfléchir en mordillant pensivement l'extrémité de son crayon.

Depuis la boutique, Junno, distrait, lâcha brusquement sa dernière création, un miroir semblable à celui qu'il avait attribué à leur ami. L'œuvre se fracassa au sol en centaines de fragments, sans qu'il réagisse pour autant, ce qui inquiéta Keiichiro.

- Ju' ? Ouh ouh Ju' ? La Terre appelle Junnosuke !

L'interpellé ne montrant pas davantage de réaction, l'aîné claqua des doigts devant le visage de son meilleur ami, qui sursauta violemment.

- Et ben c'est pas dommage. Ca va ?

- Ben oui, pourquoi ça irait pas ?

- Oh je sais pas… peut-être parce que tu as laissé tomber un miroir à dix mille yens et donc plombé deux jours de boulot sans broncher ? répondit Koyama, avec ironie mais sans méchanceté.

- He ?

De la main, Keiichiro montra l'étendue des dégâts.

- Oh merde…

- Comme tu dis. Tu n'es pas si maladroit d'habitude. A quoi tu pensais pour être si distrait ?

- A personne. Heu enfin je veux dire, à rien, répondit trop vite Junno.

- Mouais… A "rien" qui s'appelle Hyun Joong, ne. Pourquoi tu ne lui dis rien s'il te plaît tellement ?

Le plus jeune des deux soupira et regarda la rue à travers la vitrine de la boutique.

- Déjà parce que je suis sûr qu'il est hétéro. Et même s'il l'était pas, je peux lui offrir quoi, avec mon fauteuil ? Tu crois que je serais un petit ami acceptable ?

Pour la toute première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Junno évoquait son handicap avec amertume, presque avec rancœur.

- Ca n'a jamais été un frein pour moi… lui fit-il remarquer avec douceur. Et pour toi non plus jusqu'ici.

- C'est différent, Keii. Toi et moi, on est juste…

- Sexfriends occasionnels, je sais…

Mais il aurait tellement voulu qu'il y ait plus entre eux que cette amitié qui ne lui suffisait plus mais avec laquelle il vivait malgré tout quotidiennement, plus que ces unions charnelles occasionnelles dont il ressortait chaque fois un peu plus brisé et encore un peu plus amoureux… sans retour. Mais il s'était fait une raison : jamais Junno ne le verrait comme autre chose que son meilleur ami. Jusque là ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça car il était le seul dans l'horizon de son cadet. Mais tout avait changé depuis l'arrivée de Hyun Joong. Il n'en voulait pas à leur ami, qui semblait ne se rendre compte de rien, mais souvent, Keiichiro surprenait Junno à couler des regards discrets au coréen, sans pour autant qu'il ose lui parler franchement. Et si par hasard, le destinataire de ces regards le prenait en flagrant-délit, il prenait le premier prétexte venu pour l'expliquer (souvent le travail). Si seulement il avait pu tomber amoureux d'un autre, tout aurait été tellement plus simple… Mais il n'y avait que Junno pour lui. Il ne voyait que lui depuis toujours et il y avait fort à parier que ce serait toujours le cas. Alors si au moins il pouvait voir son meilleur ami heureux, même avec un autre, ce serait déjà ça.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que ton fauteuil le gêne, tu sais. Il se comporte avec toi exactement comme avec moi. Comme si tu étais valide.

- Hum…

- Essaye, qu'est ce que ça te coûte ? Tu es plus combatif que ça d'habitude, Ju'. Ca ne te ressemble pas de baisser les bras, surtout avant même d'avoir tenté quoi que ce soit.

Hochant la tête, Junno roula doucement jusqu'à la porte qui séparait la boutique de l'atelier, l'ouvrit… et la referma aussitôt.

- Ju' ? s'inquiéta Keiichiro.

- Il est concentré, je ne vais pas le déranger. Peut-être plus tard, quand il aura terminé.

Mais à son ton, Koyama sentait bien qu'en réalité, il ne lui en parlerait pas du tout. Et il n'avait aucune envie de voir son joyeux Junno devenir peu à peu comme tous ces gens, aigris par le manque d'amour. Il n'avait pas envie non plus qu'il finisse par rendre ce handicap dont il ne s'était jamais soucié, responsable de tout. Et pour éviter ça, il allait devoir se faire violence… et jouer les Cupidon.

- Allez, on va ouvrir le magasin, il est temps, dit-il à son ami en retournant la pancarte d'entrée pour que le mot "ouvert" apparaisse à l'extérieur.

La journée se passa sans autre incident et le sourire était revenu sur le visage de Junno. L'entendre parler aux clients de chacun des objets en vente était un vrai plaisir, car on le sentait réellement passionné par ce qu'il faisait et les journées passaient donc toujours très vite.

Quant à Hyun Joong, il n'avait toujours pas quitté l'atelier lorsque la boutique ferma ses portes à dix-huit heures.

- Hyun ? l'interpella Junno de son ton habituel.

Mais le jeune homme, concentré sur l'abrasion de la couche de peinture dorée originale, ne sembla pas l'entendre et l'aîné dut s'approcher.

- Hyun ? tenta-t-il de nouveau en posant la main sur son épaule.

Le geste surprit tellement le coréen, qu'il sursauta, manquant renverser un pot de peinture blanche placé près de sa main. Il écarta le dangereux objet et regarda son ami, des points d'interrogation dans les yeux.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y passer tant d'heures de suite, tu sais. Fais des pauses. On est pas des esclavagistes et tu le fais aussi pour toi.

"Mais vous êtes mes patrons, Keii et toi quand même. Ce ne serait pas correct de…"

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et en inscrivit une autre :

"Junno ? J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?"

- Pour rien. La journée est finie. Rentre chez toi, Hyun.

"Mais…"

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Junno fit faire demi tour à son engin et roula rapidement hors de l'atelier, comme pressé de le fuir.

- Keii, je rentre, à demain, lâcha-t-il brusquement en traversant la boutique comme un missile.

- He ? Tu veux dire "à pieds" ? Ju', joue pas au con, il y a cinq kilomètres jusqu'à chez toi ! Tu seras épuisé avant d'arriver !

Mais son ami ne l'entendait déjà plus, il roulait aussi vite que le lui permettait la force de ses bras. Ses patrons… Ses patrons ! Même pas ses amis, juste ses patrons… C'était comme ça que Hyun les voyait. Il avait été fou d'espérer autre chose même l'espace d'une seconde. Il fallait qu'il l'oublie, c'était le mieux qu'il avait à faire. Mais comment allait-il réussir alors qu'il le voyait tous les jours ?

Plus qu'inquiet pour son ami qui n'avait pas l'air d'être lui-même en partant, Keiichiro entra dans l'atelier, duquel leur ami coréen n'avait pas bougé depuis la sortie précipitée de Junno.

- Hyun, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Ju' ? lui demanda-t-il. Pourquoi il est parti si vite ?

"Aucune idée. Je vois pas ce que j'ai dis qui ait pu provoquer ça."

- Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

Hyun Joong lui raconta donc leur très brève conversation et Koyama soupira.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça…

"Tu y comprends quelque chose toi ?"

- Oui. Et si tu réfléchissais bien, tu comprendrais toi aussi. Tu lui as dis qu'on était tes patrons, Hyun.

"Ben oui. C'est vrai, non ?"

- En un sens oui, mais je crois qu'on est un peu plus que ça, non ? Du moins, Ju' espérait être bien plus.

"Heu… Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre…"

L'aîné observa son cadet, mais le regard du coréen montrait clairement qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie : il n'avait réellement pas compris la situation.

- Il espérait que tu le verrais comme un petit ami potentiel, lâcha Keiichiro. Mais étant donné ton absence de réaction, je suppose que tu es hétéro. J'essayerai d'adoucir sa déception autant que possible pour que…

Il ne put pas terminer sa phrase, car Hyun Joong avait tendu la main dans sa direction pour le faire taire et écrivit à la hâte :

"Je suis bi. Mais ce n'est pas la question. Je n'avais aucune idée de… Tu es sûr qu'il… m'aime ?

La question fit froncer les sourcils de Koyama.

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Si tu as l'intention de jouer avec lui, j'aime autant te prévenir que…

"Tu es amoureux de lui, pas vrai Keii ?"

La question, soudaine, fit perdre contenance à l'interpelé.

- He ?

"C'est évident à la façon dont tu le défends sans arrêt, dont tu prends soin de lui, dont tu es toujours là pour lui. Et je parie qu'il n'est pas au courant. Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dis ? Pourquoi tu me pousse vers lui en sachant que tu vas souffrir ?"

- Parce que je préfère qu'il soit heureux avec un autre, que malheureux.

"Et tu ne t'es pas dis que c'est peut-être avec toi qu'il serait le plus heureux ? Avec toi qui le connaît mieux que personne ? J'apprécie énormément Junno, c'est quelqu'un de formidable qui m'a redonné envie de croire aux autres… mais je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Alors fonce. Va le chercher, console-le. Dis-lui combien tu l'aime et il finira par t'aimer aussi."

- Mais je l'ai poussé à se déclarer… Si c'est moi qui le fais, il ne comprendras pas, il croira que je joue. Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il doute de moi, qu'il ne veuille plus me voir parce qu'il n'aurait plus confiance en moi.

"Tu le connais mieux que moi évidemment… mais je ne pense pas que Junno soit comme ça. C'est quelqu'un de profondément gentil et compréhensif et il sait déjà que tu tiens énormément à lui. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est dans quelle mesure. A toi de lui montrer."

Keiichiro allait répondre, quand son portable sonna. En voyant le nom inscrit sur l'écran, il en oublia instantanément tout le reste.

- Ju' ?! Ca va ?! Tu es où ?!

« Keii… Je… T'avais raison… J'étais pas… capable de… rentrer "à pieds"… »

- Bien sûr que non, baka, c'était évident. Tu n'es pas un athlète handisport, tes bras ne sont pas entraînés pour rouler sur de longues distances. Je viens te chercher. Tu es où ?

Il y eut un blanc.

« J'en sais rien… J'ai… roulé droit devant moi… »

- D'accord, c'est pas grave. Il y a quoi autour de toi ?

« Un… rond-point… planté de… cerisiers… »

- Tu es déjà arrivé au carrefour Sakura ?! s'exclama alors Keiichiro, stupéfait car ledit carrefour se trouvait à plus d'un kilomètres. Tu as renversé combien de piétons en speedant autant ?

« Ah ah. Très… marrant… »

- Bon, reprends ton souffle et ne bouge pas d'où tu es. J'arrive.

« Hai… »

L'aîné raccrocha et se tourna vers Hyun Joong pour lui dire au revoir, mais le plus jeune avait profité de sa conversation pour s'esquiver discrètement.

En se promettant de le remercier correctement pour le coup de pied au cul virtuel, Keiichiro quitta la boutique, la verrouilla soigneusement et baissa le rideau, qu'il ferma également. Une fois à bord de la camionnette, il appuya tellement sur l'accélérateur, qu'il arriva au carrefour en question en deux minutes, sous la pluie battante qui tombait depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Inquiet pour son meilleur ami, il quitta l'habitacle et fut trempé en une seconde, mais il s'en moquait, seul Junno lui importait.

Vidé de ses forces, le jeune homme, n'avait d'ailleurs pas bougé de l'endroit où il se trouvait lorsqu'il avait appelé Koyama à la rescousse.

- Ju' ! l'interpela le plus âgé.

- Keii ? Je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi content de te voir…

- Tu es dans un bel état… constata l'aîné en avisant les vêtements de son ami et les roues de son fauteuil pleins de boue et de saletés. Allez, je te ramène chez toi. Il faut que tu prenne une douche bien chaude.

- Toi aussi. Tu n'es pas dans un meilleur état. Et tu risque plus d'attraper la crève que moi.

Sans rien ajouter, Keiichiro empoigna le fauteuil et le fit rapidement rouler jusqu'à la fourgonnette, dans laquelle il l'aida à monter, avant de replier son fauteuil et de le ranger.

Pendant le trajet, il ne fit aucune remarque sur sa sortie précipitée du magasin et ne lui dit pas non plus "Je te l'avais bien dis". Il n'y avait pas ce genre de mesquineries entre eux.

Une fois dans le parking souterrain de l'immeuble où vivait Junno, Koyama coupa le contact et s'apprêtait à sortir pour aider son compagnon à en faire autant, quand la voix de celui-ci s'éleva.

- Merci de toujours prendre soin de moi, Keii. Je crois que je ne te le dis pas assez.

- Ne sois pas bête, pas besoin de me remercier pour ça.

- Si, parce que parfois, tu dois me considérer comme un poids et pourtant tu ne te plains jamais.

- Jamais je ne penserais ça de toi, Ju'. Jamais. Et je veillerais toujours sur toi. Aussi longtemps que je… pourrais.

Il s'était reprit juste avant de dire "vivrais". Ca aurait été très présomptueux de sa part, dans la mesure où il ne lui avait encore rien dis de ses sentiments et que son cadet n'en voudrait probablement pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- He ?

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi, Keii ? Enfin je veux dire, je sais qu'on est amis, mais malgré tout, rien ne t'y oblige.

L'occasion était trop belle, Koyama décida de se jeter enfin à l'eau.

- Parce que je t'aime. Et que prendre soin de toi me rend heureux.

- HE ?

Sous ses cheveux plaqués sur sa tête et son front par la pluie, Junno le fixait avec un air de poisson hors de l'eau.

- Tu m'aime ? D'amour ?

La question, plutôt enfantine, fit rire l'aîné, dédramatisant la situation.

- Bah oui, d'amour. De quoi d'autre ? D'amitié, c'est fait depuis des années, ne.

Il y eut un léger blanc.

- Mais Keii, je…

- Je sais. Tu es attiré par Hyun. Mais comme tu le supposais, il est hétéro alors…

Après tout, un léger mensonge, le tout premier en vingt et un ans d'amitié, n'était pas grave. Et si ça pouvait l'aider à tourner plus vite la page…

- Ah…

- Peut-être que si tu y pensais un peu, tu arriverais à me voir, non plus comme ce bon vieux Keii, mais comme un petit ami potentiel…

- Je n'aurais pas beaucoup d'effort à faire pour ça, sourit Junno.

- He ?

Cette fois, ce fut Koyama qui ressembla à un poisson fraîchement pêché et fit rire son cadet.

- Keii, je crois que tu ne t'en rends pas compte tellement tout est naturel pour toi, mais tu es le petit ami totalement parfait. Le genre que n'importe quelle fille serait fière de présenter à ses parents et même d'épouser. Et si j'en avais eu, ils t'auraient sûrement adoré, parce que c'est impossible de faire autrement quand on te connait.

- Heu… qu'est ce que je suis censé comprendre ? demanda alors l'aîné, un peu noyé sous l'avalanche de compliments.

Le plus jeune des deux déglutit. Faire une croix sur ses sentiments n'était pas simple, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer ceux de son ami. Dont il ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais douté. Plus tôt, il se demandait comment oublier Hyun Joong, la réponse était maintenant évidente. Avec Keii.

Dans un sourire, il se pencha un peu, dans l'intention de l'embrasser comme il l'avait déjà fais de nombreuses fois, mais son mouvement le déséquilibra et il lui tomba littéralement dans les bras, provoquant son rire.

- Bonjour le romantisme entre la déclaration dans la camionnette alors qu'on est trempés et toi qui me tombe dessus, fit-il avec d'autant plus de bonne humeur qu'il avait bien compris l'intention de son cadet.

- Viens, on monte, dit Junno en riant. Je crois qu'il faut faire un reset sur toute la scène et la refaire correctement.

- Très bonne idée, acquiesça l'aîné, heureux que sa déclaration n'ait pas effrayé son ami.

Tous deux quittèrent donc le véhicule et se rendirent à l'appartement du plus jeune.

- Dépêche-toi de prendre une douche chaude, ne, lui recommanda une nouvelle fois Keiichiro. J'irais après.

- Ok. Sors-nous des fringues de mon placard pendant ce temps.

Pendant qu'il se lavait, Junno essaya de s'imaginer en couple avec son meilleur ami. Et étrangement, alors que jamais cette idée ne lui avait traversé l'esprit, il y parvint sans aucun mal. Peut-être parce qu'en tant que sexfriends et meilleurs amis, ils avaient déjà quatre vingt dix pourcents de ce qui faisait un couple… mais surtout parce que c'était Keii. Celui qui le connaissait mieux que n'importe qui. On disait souvent que de l'amitié à l'amour il n'y avait qu'un pas. Et ce pas, il se sentait très capable de le franchir avec lui. Il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas à se forcer pour tomber amoureux de lui, que ça se ferait naturellement. Déjà, le simple fait de l'embrasser lui paraissait inné.

- Ju'… tu t'es en… core noyé ? Je commence à av… oir fr… froid avec mes fringues mouillées ! fit soudain Koyama à travers la porte.

- Alors viens ! La porte n'est pas verrouillée :

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, mais la proposition sembla plaire à son meilleur ami, car il ouvrit aussitôt la porte et Junno comprit immédiatement pourquoi.

- Merde, Keii, tu as les lèvres bleues de froid ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis avant ?! Viens vite !

- M… Mais tu… fit Koyama qui claquait des dents.

- Ne discute pas et viens ! Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher !

- Ha… Hai…

Avec des gestes rendus maladroits par ses mains tremblantes, l'aîné abandonna ses vêtements trempés au sol et enjamba le rebord de la baignoire. Junno l'attira aussitôt contre lui et fit couler l'eau chaude sur le corps transi de son ami.

L'étreinte, anodine en regard de celles qu'ils avaient déjà partagées, déclencha un soupir de bien-être chez Keiichiro et il était certain que ce n'était pas à cause de la douche. Son cher Junno s'occupait de lui. Réellement et tendrement. Rien que ça valait le coup d'avoir froid.

- Si tu tombe malade par ma faute, je ne me le pardonnerais pas, murmura le plus jeune à son oreille, avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

- Mmmh… Ju'… gémit doucement l'aîné.

- Oui Keii ?

Sa voix était un peu rauque. Et Koyama savait très bien ce qui se passait dans ce cas. Mais cette fois, il ne voulait pas. Pas de cette façon.

- Ju'… on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, dit-il en tournant la tête vers lui. Je ne peux pas continuer à être ton sexfriend alors que… alors que maintenant, tu sais ce que j'éprouve. Alors tant que tu n'auras pas réfléchi à la situation, tant que tu ne me verras pas comme un petit ami potentiel, je… je… mmmh…

Sa phrase avait été interrompue par son cadet, qui avait entreprit de suçoter le lobe de son oreille, geste qui le rendait toujours fou et lui faisait perdre le sens des réalités.

- Je ne te veux pas comme sexfriend, Keii, répondit Junno. Ce serait une insulte envers tes sentiments.

- Et je ne veux pas non plus que… mmmh… tu cherche à… mmmh… oublier Hyun avec moi. Je… mmmh… préfère a… mmmh… attendre… Mmmh… Ju'… C'est bon…

Le mot se rapportait aux caresses que le plus jeune avait commencé à procurer à son aîné. Baissant la tête vers lui, il l'embrassa avec douceur, en prenant son temps. Il voulait lui faire sentir qu'il n'avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir, qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de jouer avec lui. Le message muet parvint sans difficulté à son destinataire, qui s'abandonna totalement dans ses bras. Il se moquait bien de devoir faire tous les efforts lorsqu'ils s'unissaient, il voulait simplement faire l'amour avec celui qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Un moment plus tard, allongé dans le lit de son ami, tout contre lui, Keiichiro éprouva le besoin de parler.

- Ju'… En ce qui concerne notre conversation…

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que tu… Qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

- J'en pense… que c'est comme si on sortait déjà ensemble, tu ne crois pas ?

- He ?

- On fait des sorties, on discute, on s'embrasse, on fait l'amour, on sait tout l'un de l'autre… Si on y réfléchit bien, sous les étiquettes "sexfriends" et "meilleurs amis", on est déjà un couple depuis longtemps.

- C'est vrai, sourit Koyama, heureux qu'il en prenne conscience. Alors… ça ne te pose pas de problème que… ça devienne officiel ?

- Bien sûr que non. Et puis… je viens de me rendre compte de quelque chose.

- Hum ? De quoi ? demanda l'aîné en se redressant sur un coude.

- Hyun… C'est juste une attirance physique. Même s'il n'était pas hétéro, il n'y aurait jamais pu y avoir entre lui et moi ce qui existe entre toi et moi.

- Ju'… murmura Koyama, touché. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement.

Dans l'incapacité de lui répondre la même chose, Junno se contenta de lui caresser la joue en souriant, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Il ne savait plus comment ni pourquoi il avait un beau jour commencé à faire ça, ni comment ils en étaient venus à faire l'amour ensemble, des années auparavant, mais ça n'avait choqué ni l'un ni l'autre et ils y prenaient un plaisir sans cesse renouvelé. Junno comprenait à présent que c'était grâce aux sentiments de son meilleur ami, grâce à tout l'amour dont il l'entourait sans cesse avec ses petites attentions et même ses réprimandes. Depuis son enfance à l'orphelinat où il était resté jusqu'à sa majorité car aucune famille ne voulait s'encombrer d'un invalide, Keiichiro avait toujours été sa seule famille, son seul repère. Et bien qu'il ignore depuis combien de temps l'amitié s'était transformée en amour dans le cœur de son aîné, Junno comprenait maintenant qu'il l'avait toujours senti et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il se sentait si bien avec lui.

Le lendemain, lorsque le duo arriva à la boutique, il trouva Hyun Joo,g devant le rideau.

- Salut Hyun ! le salua joyeusement Junno. Tu es tombé du lit ce matin ?

Surpris par le changement d'humeur entre la veille au soir et cet instant, le coréen jeta un coup d'œil à Keiichiro, qui lui fit un discret signe positif. Alors il s'était finalement déclaré et avait visiblement été bien accueilli. Tant mieux. Ils se méritaient tous les deux.

"Oui un peu", écrivit-il en souriant. "J'avais hâte de continuer le miroir."

La réponse fit sourire Koyama.

- Il me fait penser à toi quand tu as commencé, Ju'.

"Comment ça ?" delanda Hyun Joong.

- Au début, j'avais beaucoup de mal à lui faire quitter l'atelier le soir. Il fallait souvent que je m'y reprenne à plusieurs fois et je finissais par lui retirer ses outils des mains et à pousser moi-même son fauteuil hors de l'atelier, parce qu'à force de l'entendre dire "oui oui dans deux minutes" et qu'en fait ça faisait des quarts d'heure, puis des demies heures, je comprenais qu'il ne viendrait pas de lui-même.

"Ah", rigola le plus jeune. "Mais il a levé le pied depuis"

- Bien obligé, sourit Junno. Keii est un vrai tyran quand il s'y met.

- Oi ! se récria ledit tyran qui ouvrait le rideau métallique et installait le petit plan incliné qui permettait à son petit ami de rentrer dans le magasin. Ne l'écoute pas, Hyun, il… Attends, tu viens bien de rire là ? Ju', tu as entendu comme moi ?

"He ?", fit le coréen sans comprendre.

- On a entendu ta voix, Hyun. Pour de bon. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour que tu la perdes, mais on dirait qu'elle est en train de revenir.

Stupéfait car il ne s'était rendu compte de rien, Hyun Joong regarda ses deux amis.

- Essaye de dire un truc pour voir.

Sans beaucoup de dire un truc pour voir.

Sans beaucoup y croire, le plus jeune remua les lèvres pour dire "merci", mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Je pense qu'il va falloir que tu te force, dit Koyama en ouvrant la porte, permettant ainsi à Junno d'y faire rouler son engin.

- Essaye comme si tu voulais crier, conseilla celui-ci depuis l'intérieur de la boutique où il venait d'entrer.

Hyun Joong entra à sa suite, referma la porte, puis se concentra et cria de toutes ses forces.

- … CI !

Seule la fin du mot avait bien voulu sortir, mais c'était déjà très encourageant… bien que la voix, complètement enrouée, qui était sortie de sa gorge, ne soit pas reconnaissable.

- C'est déjà pas mal, tu ne crois pas ? fit Junno en ouvrant la porte de l'atelier. Tu n'as plus qu'à t'entraîner à dire ce que tu veux au lieu de l'écrire et je suis sûr que ta voix reviendra.

Hyun Joong hocha la tête et entra à son tour dans l'atelier, pressé de reprendre le miroir où il l'avait laissé.

A plusieurs reprises dans la journée, le coréen tenta de se faire comprendre de vive voix, mais chaque tentative se solda par un semi échec, puisque seule une partie de ce qu'il cherchait à dire sortait de sa bouche.

Découragé, il s'apprêtait à reprendre son carnet pour écrire ce qu'il voulait, quand Keiichiro lui posa une question.

- Depuis combien de temps tu ne parles plus ?

- … atre a… essaya de dire le plus jeune.

- Quatre ans ? devina Junno. Alors pas étonnant que tu aies du mal maintenant, tes cordes vocales ne sont plus habituées à travailler. Tu devrais consulter un phoniatre.

De l'incompréhension passa dans les yeux du coréen. Manifestement, le mot lui était inconnu.

- Un phoniatre, c'est un spécialiste de la voix, expliqua Keiichiro. Il peut te faire faire des exercices qui te donneront le coup de pouce pour la faire revenir pour de bon.

- 'e'ai'ais, tenta encore Hyun Joong sans plus de succès, ce qui le frustrait de plus en plus.

Peu avant la fermeture, un client entra dans la boutique et s'adressa à Keiichiro dans une langue qu'il ne comprit pas, mais qu'il savait être du coréen. A son intonation, l'aîné devinait qu'il s'agissait d'une question mais, ne parlant pas autre chose que le japonais, il se trouva obligé d'appeler à l'aide.

- Hyun ! Viens onegai, je crois que c'est un client coréen et je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut !

Ravi à l'idée d'entendre sa propre langue, le cadet se précipita, mais son enthousiasme fut immédiatement douché par le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre oralement. Il prit donc son carnet et demanda, en anghul, ce que désirait son compatriote.

D'abord surpris par le mode de communication, ce dernier lui répondit longuement, puis le regarda avec appréhension.

- Heu… Hyun ¸Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? demanda Junno, tout aussi perdu que son petit ami face à la langue.

"En fait, il a entendu parler de vous sur internet et il demande si vous seriez capables de remettre au goût du jour un énorme miroir. Il l'a acheté pas loin d'ici pour le ramener à Séoul, mais son style actuel ne lui plait pas. "

- Heu… énorme comment au juste ? interrogea Keiichiro, un peu inquiet.

Hyun Joong fit la traduction, puis leur restitua la réponse.

"Il fait la taille d'un mur."

Ebahis, Keiichiro et Junno échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient toujours travaillé que sur de petites pièces. Seraient-ils à la hauteur de ce défi ?

Prenant leur échange muet pour de l'hésitation, l'homme ajouta quelque chose, que Hyun Joong s'empressa de traduire.

"Il dit que si vous y arrivez, il est prêt à vous ouvrir lui-même une boutique à Séoul. Apparemment il est très riche et influent. "

- Apparemment ? Tu ne le connais pas ?

"Bien des choses ont du changer en quatre ans, tu sais…"

- Qu'est ce que tu en pense ? demanda le plus âgé des deux associés. Tu crois qu'on en est capables ?

- Moi ce qui me fait peur, ce n'est pas la taille du miroir, c'est son transport jusqu'en Corée. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'escrime des semaines voir plus, sur un support qui arrivera peut-être à destination brisé.

- Alors on refuse ? Tu te rends compte que ce qu'il nous promet est inespéré ? Une boutique dans la capitale sud-coréenne, Ju'. C'est plus qu'on aura jamais ici. Parce qu'on sait très bien, toi et moi, que sans un financement conséquent, on ne pourra jamais avoir de magasin à Tokyo. C'est une chance qui ne se représentera probablement jamais.

- C'est vrai, mais…

- Ju'… Fais-moi confiance. On peut y arriver.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par le client, qui ajoutait quelque chose.

"Il dit que le plus simple est que l'un de vous accompagne le miroir à Seoul et travaille directement là-bas. Il voyagera en classe affaire et sera logé à l'hôtel tout le temps que dureront les travaux."

- Nous séparer ? fit l'aîné qui n'avait pas prévu ça. Ca voudrait dire faire les travaux seul ? Impossible.

- Qui parle de partir et faire les travaux seul ? Aucun de nous ne comprend le coréen. Il faudra que Hyun accompagne celui de nous qui ira. Il l'aidera, il connait les techniques.

"Moi ?!"

- Oui. Si tu veux bien, tu accompagneras Keii.

- Moi ?! réagit à son tour Koyama. Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu sais bien que j'ai peur de prendre l'avion. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, y aller en fauteuil serait une logistique trop ennuyeuse. Tu l'as dis toi-même, Keii, on ne peut pas se permettre de laisser passer cette opportunité.

- Mais Ju'… si j'y vais, qui prendra soin de toi ? Qui te conduira au magasin tous les jours en t'aidant à monter dans la camionnette ? Qui fera la virée avec toi ? Qui…

- Je mettrais une petite annonce pour demander un aide le temps que durera ton absence. Il faut que tu le fasses, Keii. Pour nous.

L'aîné hésita encore un long moment. Ils n'avaient jamais été séparés. Jamais en vingt et un ans. S'il partait, son petit ami lui manquerait atrocement.

- Il y a le téléphone et Skype, Keii, objecta Junno comme s'il avait lu ses pensées.. On ne sera pas vraiment séparés.

"Je t'accompagnerais", indiqua alors Hyun Joong. "u ne seras pas seul en pays inconnu."

Vaincu par leur insistance, Keiichiro finit par acquiescer en regardant leur client.

Un an plus tard

Encore une journée de terminée. Encore une journée sans son Keii. Encore une journée sans son cœur, parti avec son petit ami. Car en le "perdant", Junno avait pris conscience qu'en réalité, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il l'aimait. Ils étaient bien sûr restés en contact depuis le départ de l'aîné, mais ces contacts virtuels ne remplaçaient pas la chaleur du sourire de Keiichiro. Rien ni personne le pouvait le remplacer. Il se sentait seul et malheureux.

Un soupir lui échappa tandis qu'il refermait la porte de communication entre l'atelier et la boutique. Le même que chaque jour depuis des mois. Il fallait qu'il appelle Tegoshi pour rentrer maintenant… Mais comme tous les jours, il voulait son Keii et personne d'autre.

- Tu en fais une tête. A croire que toute la misère du monde repose sur tes épaules.

Cette voix… Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Junno sursauta, se frotta les yeux comme s'il rêvait et fit immédiatement pivoter son fauteuil, avant de rouler si vite vers le nouveau venu, qu'il manqua le renverser.

- Keii ! Par quel miracle…

- Le miroir est fini et notre boutique ouverte, laissée aux bons soins de Hyun, alors je n'avais plus de raison de rester là-bas.

- He ? Tu veux dire… qu'il va y rester ?

- Oui. J'ai assez confiance en lui pour lui laisser les rênes et puis… il sort depuis peu avec notre bienfaiteur, alors il ne risquait pas de rentrer. Surtout qu'il a retrouvé sa voix.

- He ? Mais je croyais qu'il était hétéro ?

- Je t'ai un tout petit peu menti. Il est bi en fait.

Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes.

- Je m'en fiche après tout. Tu m'as tellement manqué…

- Et à moi donc… Je n'avais qu'une hâte, rentrer et te retrouver.

- Je t'aime, Keii.

La surprise manqua faire perdre contenance à l'aîné, mais un beau sourire apparut sur ses traits.

- Rentrer et entendre ça… J'ai peut-être vraiment bien fait de partir.

- Ne pars plus jamais. J'ai trop besoin de toi.

Et sur ces mots, l'aîné se pencha et embrassa tendrement son cadet.

- Plus jamais. Tadaima.

- Okaeri.

18


End file.
